LA ULTIMA NOCHE
by TsEjE1509
Summary: alice una chica de la clase alta aburrida de su vida, shun un agil y apuesto ladron que busca volver un poco mas interesante su vida ¿que pasaria si estas dos almas se encontraran? ¿sera que este encuentro les revele lo que llevan años buscado?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de bakugan me pertenecen solo soy dueña de las locas historia en las que los metere asi que sin mas que decir comenzemos**

* * *

**LA ULTIMA NOCHE**

**_capitulo I ¿ cual es mi razon de existir?_**

**_shun POV  
_**

La noche se extinguía mientras regresábamos a nuestra guarida después de uno de nuestros exitosos atracos, julio corría delante de todos con su pesada masa muscular me preguntaba como demonios podía moverse tan rápido. Claus lo seguía como sombra, se consideraba a si mismo como el líder pero todos estábamos de acuerdo en que no necesitábamos ningún líder pero era útil tenerlo de nuestro lado después de todo el hijo de no de los empresarios mas ricos del reino era una buena tapadera.

-Shun no te quedes atrás – esa era la voz fastidiosa de mi dulce hermanita Chan; no le respodi y me limite a apresurar el paso. Llegamos al castillo cuando el sol hacia su aparición por detars de las colinas

- espero que tu padre no haya notado nuestra ausencia- le susurre a Claus mientras entrabamos sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. El chico se limitos a sonreir con suficiencia

- ayer noche asistió a una de las reuniones de los señores feudales. No creo que haya despertado en toda la noche.- claro debía suponerlo después de todo el padre era un borracho de lo peor. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto, julio y chan ya habían sacado el cofre, lo abrieron y comenzaron a vaciar el contenido de los sacos yo solo escuchaba el sonido del metal contar el metal, deje mi costal junto a la cama y me fui a mi habitación al final del corredor. Una vez allí me tumbe en la cama, no porque tuviera sueño para nada, simplemente estaba cansado; cansado de esta vida, sin ninguna emoción los guardias del rey eran cada vez mas inútiles y no representaban ningún desafio yo deseaba un desafio algo que me ayudara a encontrar la razón de mi existencia….

* * *

_**alice POV**_

Senti como los primeros rayos de sol acariciaban mi rostro, lentamente abrí mis parpados y con la misma lentitud me levante de la cama, en unos pocos minutos entraría el abuelo llamándome para que fuera a recibir a mi mejor amiga Runo, luego la chica me convencería para que saliéramos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo con su "amigo" Dan, porque era más que obvio que mi amiga moría por el chico.

Al medio día mis expectativas habían sido cumplidas, paseaba por el pueblo con una un poco enojada Runo y un tanto aburrido Dan, debo admitirlo que estos dos hacen una gran pareja. Mientras los observaba discutiendo sobre lo que debíamos hacer ahora lo escuche, la gente volvía hablar de los famosos ladrones de la noche que habían cometido al menos 15 robos en lo que llevábamos del mes y no habían podido ser atrapados, vamos ni siquiera los habían dañado los guardias del rey. La gente estaba muy preocupada pues se decía que como medida de seguridad el rey había mandado ampliar la seguridad alrededor del pueblo. Yo pensaba que eran intentos inútiles nunca atraparían a esos chicos.

-Alice!!!- escuche el grito de mi amiga peliazul y corrí a su encuentro pues su pelea con el chico había terminado.

Regrese a casa, y me fui directamente a mis habitaciones sin molestarme siquiera en asomarme al comedor donde supuse mis padres estarían terminando de cenar. No me dia cuanta de que mi abuelo había notado mi presencia y me había seguido hasta que me alcanzo al final del pasillo cuando me disponía a enserrarme en mi alcoba, como cada noche.

-Alice- me había llamado-se que tu vida aquí no es lo que esperabas-

-es aburrida y monótona. Desearía que algo pasara y me ayudara a encontrarle un significado a mi vida- murmure con lagrimas callendo de mis ojos, entre por la puerta y me tumbe a llorar toda la noche.

* * *

**konichiwa!!! soy tseje1509 y este es mi segundo fic en fanfiction y el primero de bakugan, esta dedicado a todos los que les guste esta serie ademas de las historias de es la primera que hago asi les agradeceria si me dejaran reviews, agradecere los comentarios positivos y criticas constructivas. **

**otra cosa puede que tarde un poco en actualizar pues mi pc a muerto pero intentamos resusitarla, pero prometo que lo terminare... algun dia.**

**nos leemos luego !!!  
**


	2. PLANES

**konichiwa amantes de bakugan!!! whao estoy sorprendida dos reviews en solo un dia, asi que como agradecimiento a ustedes aki les traigo el siguiente cap pero antes... **

**yuri: oh por favor por favor, por favor!!!!!!! *u*  
**

**esta bien di el disclamer**

**yuri: gracie!!! *abrazo***

**ya demonio!!! dejame!!! y dilo o lo dire yo ¬¬  
**

**yuri: muy bien ^^ bakugan ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen todo lo que nos pertenece es la loca y retorcida historia producto de la mente de mi amiga tseje y claro un poco de la mia jaja!! los comentarios de nosotras las autoras( si claro como ella escribe mucho) apareceran en negritas y entre parentesis ok bueno los agradecimentos a los reviews los pondremos al final del capi ok asi que no se sientan mal **

**sin mas que decir vamos al fic!!

* * *

**

**CAPITULO II PLANES**

**Shun POV**

_¡Toc toc! _Escuche los molestos sonidos de alguien tocando mi puerta, pero no tenía ganas de abrir, quien estuviera afuera seguramente se cansaría y se iría pero, como siempre, me tenía que equivocar en mis suposiciones. Asi que no tuve mas remedio que levantarme e ir a ver quién me molestaba, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a mi queridísima hermana con una pose de impaciencia muy característica de ella claro que cambio de actitud cuando me vio se puso toda roja y se volteo hacia la pared

-ya te dije que al manos te pongas una camisa encima que no ves que hay damas aquí!!- grito furiosa

-cuales damas?- le pregunte para hacerla enfadar-yo solo te veo a ti-

- jaja muy gracioso hermano- reprocho aun sin mirarme- que dirían nuestros padres si te vieran comportándote de esa manera?-

-ellos ya no están Chan- el cambio en mi tono de voz la hizo volverse- deberías acostumbrarte ¿Qué quieres?- me cruce de brazos y me recargue en el marco de la puerta. Chan suspiro vencida

- muy bien- respiro profundo y hablo sin rodeos- masquerade se comunico hace unos minutos nos a dado un nuevo objetivo para esta noche-

- y ahora de que se trata?-

-una dama, amiga del rey llegara esta noche acompañada de unas de las joyas mas valiosas del reino ese es nuestro objetivo.-

-eso es todo lo que debías decirme?-

-no Claus quiere que nos reunamos todos en la biblioteca para planearlo bien-

-de acuerdo ahora voy- regrese dentro, tome la primero de ropa que encontré y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Por el camino me encontré con algunas de las doncellas de la casa quienes me preguntaron si podían ofrecerme algo de almorzar. Amablemente las rechace alegando una falta de apetito. Para cuando llegue a la reunión parecía que ya estaba todo listo para nuestro trabajo de la noche

-masquerade dijo que en esta ocasión necesitaríamos ir todos- me informo Claus en cuanto cruce la puerta hacia la oscura habitación que se había convertido en nuestra guaridad, el único lugar seguro en este enorme lugar para poder hablar de nuestro "trabajo". Nadie en la habitación hablaba, ni siquiera parecían respirar, esperando las instrucciones de nuestro "líder"

- y a que carruaje robaremos hoy?- pregunto ansioso julio. Creo que era el único entre nosotros que le agradaba un poco lo que hacíamos, lo que éramos.

-no esta vez el trabajo será muy diferente-a Claus le encantaba usar su tono de misterio pero a mi me resultaba fastidioso

-y cual es la diferencia?- pregunto Billy mientas se ponía a jugar con una pequeña pelota, aventándola al aire y atrapándola una y otra vez.

-esta noche se realizara un baile en el castillo de los Granded-

-QUEEEE!!!- exclamo mi hermana, la única chica en la sala- planea que robemos en el castillo de los Granded? Esta loco o qué?-

-cierto su castillo debe de estar mas protegido que el palacio de Rey-

-no robaremos allí, al menos no esta noche- y seguía con el tono de misterio

-explícate ya sin tantos rodeos Claus- comenzaba a fastidiarme

-solo iremos al baile. Nuestro trabajo ,por esta noche, solo será espiar, volvernos amigos de los hijos de la clase mas alta de este pueblo-

-Y luego robaremos sus casas?-

- no seas idiota julio-el aludido borro la sonrisa que hasta hace unos minutos había aparecido en su rostro-como ya saben se abrirá en el pueblo una especie de banco para los ricos ese será nuestro objetivo-

-el baile es la inauguración de ese banco?- Billy seguía sin dejar de jugar con la dichosa pelotita, tenia tantas ganas de quitársela y tirarla por la ventana pero me tenia que concentrar

-exacto y nuestro trabajo será averiguar que es lo guardaran allí nuestra próximas victimas-

-hasta cuando tenemos que hacer esto por masquerade?- Chan no estaba muy convencida y la verdad yo tampoco.

-el dijo que este seria nuestro ultimo trabajo-

- enserio?- julio no parecía compartir la felicidad de Chan, se cruzo de brazos con expresión disgustada, como ya dije es el único que le gusta esta forma de vida, probarse ; todo esto es para el un reto, una diversión.

-muy bien- Claus se levanto del asiento en donde estaba y echo a andar hacia la salida los demás nos pusimos en movimiento justo después –sus ropas ya deben estar en sus habitaciones y recuerden sean naturales- y salimos de la biblioteca. Un vez fuera cada quien tomo su camino: Billy y Chan se dirigieron al jardín, julio fue a la cocina alegando que se moria de hambre pues no lo habían dejado desayunar, Claus y yo no fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a prepararnos esta noche seria muy larga

* * *

**si ya se es un capitulo muy pequeño pero no prometo que los proximos seran mas largos, en ste solo hable de Shun pero Alice saldra en el proximo y sera el tan esperado primer encuentro espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews y si no les gusto pues tambien escriban y diganme donde debo mejorar les prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo **

**yuri: haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo**

**oH tu otra vez pense que te havias ido, enserio vete**

**yuri: no me corras y mejor agradece los reviews del capi pasado**

**a si casi lo olvido**

**yuri: ves? que bueno que estoy yo aqui para salvar la situacion 0w0**

XxhikaxX: gracias por tu comentario si esperemos que mi compu regrese pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo antes de que regrese a clases asi que intentare actualizar lo antes posible no te preocupes

lautaro20 : bueno me agrada que te haya gustado y para poner una historia aki en ff vas a tu cuenta una vez alli vas a donde dice publish y le ponesdonde dice documente manager para que descarges el archivo de tu historia luego entras a donde dice guidelines y le pones que aceptas luego a donde dice new story y pones todos los datos que te piden le das en save y ¡listo! tienes tu fic en ff espero que te haya ayudado en algo y espero pronto leer un fic tuyo

**muy bien eso es todo sayonara!! nos leemos luego!!**


	3. ¿BAILAMOS?

**ohayooooooooo!! a todos y cada uno de los amantes de este lindo juego: BAKUGAN!!**

**bueno espero no hayan esperado mucho para leeer la conti de mi fic **

**yuri: bueno niñas!! para todas las amantes de este anime aquie tenemos a uno de los heroes de bakugan( tambores por favor) SHUN!!!!!**

**fans:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

** me van a dejar sorda hola shun como estas?**

**shun: muy bien y ahora podrian decirme ¿para que vine?**

**yuri: solo di el disclaimer**

**shun: ok. ninguno de los personajes de bakugan les pertenese nia tseje ni a yuri solo son responsables de las locas histias en las que no meten...listo ya me puedo ir?**

**solo una pregunta shun**

**shun: adelante**

**yuri: ¿ te gusta alice?**

**shun:o////o eh...esto... lean el fic!!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO III ¿BAILAMOS?**

**Alice POV**

Muy bien esto ya era pasarse de la raya está bien que haya golpeado a uno de los guardias de mi padre pero eso no les da derecho a imponerme este castigo: **ir al baile**

Y es que ese era el gran castigo que mi padre me impuso acompañarlos a el y a mi madre a ese ridículo baile de inauguración de un dichoso banco, y por si eso fuera poco tendría que disculparme con ese estúpido guardia que había tratado de hacer algo impropio conmigo, porque eso fue lo que quiso hacer pero a mí nadie me cree; a excepción de Dan y Runo que siempre me apoyan pero mis padres siempre creen más en la palabra de los guardias que en la palabra de su propia hija.

El abuelo como siempre se puso de mi lado pero mi padre lo ignoro por completo insinuándole que el asunto no era de su incumbencia pero yo no deje, en ningún momento, que me dejara sola con el. Odio a mi padre!! A veces desearía conocer a uno de esos ladrones tan maravillosos de los que se hablan en el pueblo e irme con ellos sin importar a donde seria mejor que aquí eso seguro.

Mire hacia mi cama, ahí estaba el vestido que mi padre me había mandado a hacer especialmente para esta noche debía admitirlo era bonito verde iba amarrado por el cuello y tenia incrustaciones de esmeraldas y ámbar adornando la parte superior del mismo. Suspire con resignación y comencé a prepararme para la fiesta.

Al llegar no me sorprendió el recibimiento que le dieron a mi padre, una vez dentro del recinto me dispuse a buscar a alguno de mis amigos; no me sorprendió nada ver a Dan con Runo bien juntitos junto a ellos están Marucho y Julie ambos hijos de señores ricos que, aunque no fueran del reino de Vestroia, planeaban hacer negocios aquí. Me acerque y los salude

-hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-

-bien y ¿tu?- me respondió Dan con una sonrisa, Runo me miro un poco cohibida.

- ¡Alice! Me encanta tu vestido- Julie literalmente se me lanzo encima

- Alice ¿Cómo has estado?-

- bien marucho muchas gracias-

-oh! Mi dios!- parecía que a Julie le estaba dando un ataque- quienes son esos- mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta principal. Marucho fue quien le respondió:

- ese es Claus ( aquí por favor agréguenle el apellido pues no me lo se) y esos son unos amigos suyos no los conozco bien pero parecen buenas personas-

Fue en ese momento que voltee y lo vi por primera vez. Parecía un chico muy maduro si era cierto que tenia 14 años. Su cabello era largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta vestía de una manera sencilla pero elegante. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, aunque no entendía el por que , y se movio y nuestras miradas se encontraros sentí que se me saldría del pecho.

**Shun POV **

Genial ya era tarde todo por tener que esperar a que mi linda hermanita eligiera un vestido, según ella, digno de una noche como la de hoy; 2 horas esperando a la damita para que terminara eligiendo el primero que se había probado. ¿ Será que todas las mujeres son así?

Bueno al final conseguimos llegar con un "elegante" retraso como decía Claus, pero la verdad creía que nada podía ser peor que el viaja hasta aquí, Billy comentando lo divertido que seria ligar con las chicas mayores yo intentaba no escucharlo pero estaba junto a mi, para cuando llegamos quería golpearlo enserio.

El recibimiento para Claus fue de lo mas falso que se puede imaginar pero todos respondimos con una sonrisa y una reverencia cuando éramos presentados a los anfitriones. Parecía que esta seria una fiesta tan aburrida y falsa como lo eran los organizadores pero mis expectativas se ampliaron cuando la vi era la chica mas linda en todo el salón con su vestido verde y su cabello rojizo. En ese momento su mirada y la mía se encontraron y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. En ese momento no me interesaba ni mis compañeros ni el estúpido plan solo un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente deseaba bailar con esa chica

-viene para aca- escuche como claramente la chica peliblanca le murmuraba a la pelirroja

-dejalo Julie- le contestos esta en tono de reproche. Sonreí

-disculpen- ambas se volvieron a mirarme puede notar como la chica se sonrojaba aunque era muy tenue.- ¿las interrumpo?-

- no para nada- me respondió la chica de nombre Julie- mucho gusto me llamo Juie y esta es mi amiga Alice- dijo mientras la señalaba

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Shun-en ese momento vi como otros chicos se acercaban a nosotros. Uno era bajito y rubio, otro era como de mi edad aunque un poco mas bajo que yo castaño tomado de la mano de una chica de cabello agua-marina , el ultimo era un chico también de cabello castaño aunque mas claro que el del primero y una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-te presento a mis amigos Marucho- el rubio me saludo con un movimiento de la mano-Dan y Runo- la parejita me sonrió y yo les devolví la sonrisa- y el es Joe- el ultimo se me acerco y me estrecho la mano

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Shun-

-hey Shun no deberías dejar sola a tu hermana- genial tenia que aparecer el "genio" de Billy y no venia solo a su lado estaba mi hermana- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Billy y esta es Chan la hermana de Shun-

-soy totalmente capaz de presentarme sola- la mirada que mi hermana le lanzaba a Billy acobardaría a cualquiera pero no a el.

-te gustaría bailar?- Billy no se andaba con rodeos y lo demostró invitando a Julie y ella súper contenta acepto

-idiota- murmuro Chan lo bastante alto para que todos la escucháramos. Joe la miro un momento y luego dirigiéndose a mi dijo:

- me permitirías bailar con tu linda hermana?-

- creo que debería preguntarle a ella-

- pequeña Chan quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo?- por el rabillo del ojo vi como como mi hermana se sonrojaba y asentía- genial ahora volvemos-

-quieres bailar conmigo?- escuche como Dan se lo pedía a su compañera Runo

Era mi oportunidad

-Alice?- pregunte tímidamente. Ella se volvió hacia a mi con igual timidez-¿ quieres bailar conmigo?

-claro, será un placer-

* * *

**bueno chicos y chicas (sobre todo chicas) shun ya se fue y como buen ninja eludio todo el tiempo nuestra pregunta pero no se preocupen pronto sabremos la verdad bueno contestando los reviews del capi anterior:**

DraconFly Marian: gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto lo seguire si me siguen apoyando pero como ya habia dicho regresare a la  
escuela pronto y no podre actualizar rapido pero prometo que lo terminare

XxhikaxX: bueno espero que el primer encuentro haya sido de tu agrado y como ya eh dicho tardere en acabarla pero espero no pierdas detalle  
gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario me animan a seguir

XxBakuganxX: tienes razon es bueno que mas personas escriban fics de bakugan ojala mas se nos unas y comienzen a publicar adios  
y sigue leyendo

lautaro20: gracias por el comentario me animan a seguir ya lei tu fic esta bueno pero ya te deje unas cuantas sugerencias estoy segura que  
sera uno de los mejores fics de aqui  
**  
de nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo mientras mas review resiva ,mas rapido intentare actualizar recuerden que los reviews son el  
el pago al trabajo de todos los que escribimos aqui asi que si leen nada les cuesta dejar uno  
yuri: si no sean gachos( mala onda)  
bueno nos leemos!!!  
**


	4. NOCHE DE PROBLEMAS

**hola chicos!!!!! como estan? espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado como ya voy a entrar a la escuela es un poco corto **

**yuri: pretextos esta tan nerviosa como la mayoria de los chicos**

**callate de una buena vez!! no kiero oirlo y ahora a quien trajiste para decir el disclamer**

**yuri: pues 0///0 traje nada mas y nada menos que (tambores por favor) Dan Kuso!!!**

**"solo a el?" yuri"fue lo mejor que pude encontrar"**

**dan: hola chicos buen oestoy aki para decir que ninguno de los personajes de bakugan les pertenece ni a Tseje ni a Yuri solo son responsables del lio en que nos meten**

**y sin mas que decir aki el cuarto capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO IV UNA NOCHE DE PROBLEMAS**

**Alice POV **

-¿quieres bailar conmigo?- me pregunto Shun un poco tímido, feliz acepte su invitación ¿Qué tenia que perder? Nada

La música comenzó a sonar, se trataba de un vals lento, enrojecí solo de pensar que tendríamos que bailar tan juntos. Una vez en el centro de la pista tomo delicadamente mi mano entre la suya mientras colocaba la otra en mi cintura, acto que me hizo sonrojarme aun mas y bajar la mirada mientras colocaba mi mano en su hombro. Debía admitirlo parecía que el baile se le daba muy bien, deje de mirar el suelo y me concentre en mirar esos hermosos ojos castaños, no se si seria el efecto de la luz pero me pareció ver un brillo dorado en ellos.

La pieza termino pero no quise soltarlo por lo que sonrió burlón

-¿te impresiono tanto mi manera de bailar?- susurro en mi oído lo que me hizo dar un respigo

- cla…claro que no – e intente tomar una postura indignada pero el agarre de sus manos no me lo permitía

-bueno disculpa por tener la impresión equivocada- lo dijo en un tono serio pero me di cuenta del dolor que reflejaban sus palabras

-no… vamos ¿quieres otra pieza o no?- le sonreí eso pareció agradarle y continuamos moviéndonos sincronizados por el salón . apenas era conciente de la multitud que sin duda tenia sus ojos puestos en nosotros o mas bien en mi. La hija de el gobernador bailando con un desconocido eso seria el chisme del año.

-puedo preguntarle algo?- pregunto en tono caballeroso

-si pero con una condición-

.¿cual?-

-háblame de tu y yo hare lo mismo contigo ¿ te parece?-

- excelente idea Alice-

- entonces aclarado esto. Pregunta-

-como es que una chica tan linda como tu no tiene un novio un compañero- me que de mirándolo con la misma intensidad con la que el me miraba-digo siendo tan linda debes de tener pretendientes-

-si , pretendientes hay muchos pero chicos para mi creo que solo hay uno- continuamos mirándonos fijamente. Aunque parezca una locura quería acortar la distancia que me separaba de el, alzarme y logras tocar sus labios… negué con la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Me miro confuso

- no nada- parecía que algo en mi reacción le parecía gracioso pero pronto algo atrajo su atención y detuvo nuestro andar mirando fijamente detrás de mi, con dificultad me volví. Un chico alto de cabello plateado y ojos azules nos miraba con una sonrisa llena de falsedad. Ese chico era uno de los guardias de mi padre

- puedo?-

Shun me miro interrogante le hize un gesto para que no se preocupara, lentamente me solto, dio un paso hacia atrás hizo una reverencia y se fue. Marco ocupo rápidamente su lugar

-parece que te llevas bien con el sirviente-

-callate marco si acepte bailar esta pieza contigo es por que mi padre me obligo a hacerlo asi que si no quieres quedarte sin herencia no fastidies- le conteste en el tono mas amenazador del que fue capaz

-vaya, vaya la princesita resulto ser una fiera – entonces sin previo aviso me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me arrastro hacia los jardines oscuros y solitarios, nadie pareció darse cuenta de esto

.déjame!!- ordene pero mi captor no hizo mas que reírse y continuar su paso se detuvo solo cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la fiesta y de alguien pudiera escuchar mis gritos

-ahora veamos que tan ruda es la señorita cuando no tiene a quien la defienda-

-te equivocas, tiene a quien la defienda- esa voz me tranquilizo sabia que todo estaba bien

- mira mediocre no te metas en asuntos que no te importan-

-me importa ella asi que te conviene dejarla en paz- esto iva a terminar en pelea y si los guardias de mi padre intervenían Shun tenia las de perder,

-yo lo dejaría si fuera tu- escuche esa voz atrás de mi, una voz que no pude reconocer. En segundos Shun estaba a mi lado ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Y pude ver mejor a nuestros salvadores allí estaban desde mis amigos Marucho, Dan, Runo, Joe, y Julie hasta los chicos que acababa de conocer amigos de Shun: Claus, su hermana Chan, Julio y Billy. Marco no podia hacer nada en esta situación ; estaba en desventaja y el lo sabiano le quedo mas que huir con la cola entre las patas de regreso al salón. Nosotros lo seguimos

Me detuve antes de entrar al salón para agradecer la presencia de Claus y el resto de no ser por ellos seguramente Dan y Joe hubieran terminado involucrados en la pelea.

-no te preocupes Alice, si eres amiga de Shun indudablemente eres nuestra amiga-

-claro, si mi hermano te quiere…- pero Chan fue callada por una severa mirada de su hermano

-bueno debemos volver a la fiesta- señalo alegre Dan . pero Claus no avanzo mas

-si no les importa me gustaría hablar un minuto con mis compañeros- acto seguido entramos a la fiesta dejando a los demás atrás

**Shun POV**

Mire como ella entraba en el salón, y aunque sabia que estaba a salvo rodeada de tanta gente que la quería no podía dejar de sentirme…¿ansioso? Mire Claus con el ceño fruncido

-y bien ¿puedes explicarme el misterio?-

-el único misterio es que quizá te estas involucrando de mas con esa chica-

-pues no soy el único- dije mirando en dirección a Billy

-oye a mi ni me mires yo siempre soy así , aunque esta chica Julie es otra cosa-

-no lo entienden?- exclamo Claus molesto- no podemos acercarnos tanto a los humanos-

- no creo que sea tan peligroso como nos decían-

- cierto Claus-intervino en tono conciliador Julio- deberíamos darles una oportunidad-

Claus suspiro vencido – de acuerdo, pero deben tener cuidado no revelen nada hasta estar completamente seguros de que son de fiar-

-oye estas raro quizá debas r a alimentarte-le sonreí con ironía

-mira quien habla quizá seas tu el que necesite ir a cazar-

-quizá tengas razón- pero no me iría tan pronto de esta fiesta después de todo teníamos toda la noche para encargarnos de la alimentación.

* * *

**bueno chicos lo siento esta vez no pondre respuestas a sus reviews perdones pero no tengo tiempo suficiente asi que espero entiendan**

**pues este capitulo nos deja en suspenso ¿que seran Shun y los demas si no son humanos?**

**bueno espero decircelos en el siguiente capi**

**os leemos!!!!  
**


	5. CONFUSION PARTE 1

**HOLAAAAAAA!!!! como estan todos? pues yo aki escribiendo algo ya se que tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero tenia clase y muchos trabajos ustedes entienden uno ocupado intentando salir bien en la escuela, Pero ahora ya regrese para publicar el siguiente capitulo de este fic que espero siga siendo de su agrado**

**a partir de este capi me basare o tomare ideas de un libro buenisimo que acabo de leer llamado "Medianoche" de Claudia Gray que les recomiendo leer de vdd ¡esta buenisimo!**

**yuri: bueno ya dejate de tanto rollo y pon el capi!!!**

**de acuerdo no te enojes ¿quieres dar el disclaimer? **

**yuri: asi ahora me lo pides a mi vdd? ya q olvidaste invitar a alguien especial me toca a mi**

**yuri tu eres una persona de lo mas especial para mi anda ya dilo 0w0  
**

**yuri: ok ok disclaimer:los personajes no nos pertenecen solo pertenece la historia (aunque no es del todo original)**

**ahora si a leer!!

* * *

**

**CAPITULO V CONFUSION**

**Shun Pov**

El cielo había pasado del negro al rosado y luego al naranja anuncio evidente del amanecer, Claus, Chan y yo habíamos salido a cazar en uno de los bosques que rodeaban a Vestroia, idea de Claus, pues según el no debemos llamar tanto la atención si los animales del pueblo comenzaban a desaparecer , la gente comenzaría a sospechar.

Mientras saciaba mi sed con el enorme lobo que había logrado atrapar recordaba el rostro de esa doncella cuyo nombre se convertiría en mi maldición: Alice

No sé por qué pero cada vez que tengo que estar lejos de ella, incluso aunque no haya vuelto a mirarla de frente desde la desastrosa fiesta, me hacia sentir lleno de ansiedad. No podia entenderlo y por supuesto mis compañeros no me ayudaría a entenderlo. Ya había intentado hablar con ellos del tema

La postura mas ruda fue la de Claus que , textualmente me dijo: - sabes muy bien que no se nos permite tener mucho contacto con los humanos, piensa en nosotros por una vez-

La respuesta de Julio no había hecho mas que confundirme aun mas (si eso era posible) :-yo no podría decirte lo que es correcto o no solo tu puedes decidirlo-

Chan se había puesto de mi lado pero tampoco aporto mucho: - yo creo que Alice es una chica ideal para ti. ¿hace cuanto que no estas con humanos?-

Billy..bueno el había sido Billy: -hermano la chica esta super hot si no te le lanzas lo hare yo- y claro es una suerte que haya tenido tanto tiempo para aprender a controlar mi genio por que si no le habría dado un golpazo directo en su enorme bocata.

Pero todos coincidían en un detalle ¿Cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia ella? No lo sabia pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo

La presa de Claus cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo, vacia,

-bien yo ya estoy satisfecho vámonos a casa- si claro, como el termina debemos seguirlo bueno ni modo además no tardarían en ponerse en movimiento los guardias de Vestroia y encontrarían tres cadáveres: un lobo, un zorro y un ciervo. Debo admitir que la caza de esa noche había logrado distraerme un poco de mis confusos pensamientos pero ahora que ya no necesitaba concentrarme, su rostro volvió a ocupar una posición central en mi mente.

- por cierto – Chan hablo por primera vez en toda la noche-has hablado con Masquerade Claus?-

-si- por alguna razón esa noticia me causo un escalofrió- no dice mucho sobre lo que hace ya sabes. Nos dio un nuevo objetivo- sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda, un nuevo escalofrió me recorrió ¿Quién sería nuestra próxima víctima? ¿Alguien conocido? ¿Alguien valioso para …mi? sacudí la cabeza con fuerza intentando alejar ese pensamiento.

-Chan, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Quizá julio y Billy también quieran salir a distraerse- si Chan entendió el doble sentido de la oración no dijo nada, simplemente acelero el paso adelantándome, lanzándome una mirada llena de intriga que me hizo suponer que ese dia me sometería a un arduo interrogatorio. A mis espaldas, Claus se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo aunque sin volverme a mirarlo

-¿Qué te traes con la chica Granded?- Claus no se iba por las ramas

-nada- me dolía ser sincero en ese punto

-Pues pareciera q se traen algo-

-no la veo desde la noche del baile y si vamos al caso deberías tener esta misma conversación con Billy y con Chan ¿no te parece?-

- me preocupo por ti. Seamos sinceros y eres el mas inestable de todos nosotros-

-Chan es igual que yo-

- Ella esta mas cerca de nuestra naturaleza q tu- odiaba q tuviera razón: aunque Chan y yo teníamos el mismo padre no compartíamos los mismos genes maternos; su madre era o es una vampiresa una de las mas poderosas si puedo agregar, por otro lado mi madre era una simple mortal que se enamoro de un vampiro y yo era el resultado. En otras palabras yo era semihumano y eso me hacia el más inestable de todos, yo no encajaba en ningún lado y tampoco quería encajar

- sabes cuales podrían ser las consecuencias si masquerade se entera-

- y desde cuando el gobierna mi vida?- le pregunte exasperado

-sabes q es el líder de…-

-¿ y yo soy parte del club? ¿Acaso no deseaban librarse de mi hace unos años?- me volvi para enfrentarlo – entonces ¿Qué les da derecho a decidir o dirigir mi vida? Es mía!-

- Shun- pero no me quede a escuchar el resto de su palabrería eche a correr en dirección al bosque no quería detenerme, no quería estar con nadie pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar solo. Un rostro apareció ante mis ojos; si sabia con quien deseaba estar pero no podía meterla en estos problemas. Sin darme cuenta estaba frente a las puertas del inmenso palacio Granded cuando caí en la cuenta decidí volverme y alejarme lo suficiente de ese lugar para que pudiera pensar con claridad pero…

-Shun?- oh no ¿por que tenia q ser precisamente ella?- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo.. solo … nada. Creo que no me fijaba por donde iba perdona-

- quieres dar un paseo conmigo?- me pregunto con esa mirada alegre que tanto me hacia suspirar. si ahora me daba cuenta estaba enamorado: enamorado de Alice Granded

* * *

**BUENO ESO ES TODO SIENTO QUE SEA TAN CORTO PERO LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGA SE HA IDO DE VACACIONES T0T PERO HAGO LO MEJOR Q PUEDO EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE QUE NO ES MUCHO **

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!!  
**


End file.
